Bad Girls Club
by Desani
Summary: A new group has taken over the Women's Division. Follow Bobbi Lane, Kenna Ortiz, and Elle B on their journey to taking over WWE.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Just to let you guys know instead of normal showing of dialogue such as "this." I decided to show it like Speaker: This. I just thought it would be easier to read and understand.

Just to let you know ahead, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

There was another Bellas vs Charlotte match and everything was going pretty smoothly. Charlotte had Nikki Bella in a submission hold before some strange music began to play. Everyone looked confused until a group of girls came out...

Michael Cole: Its the Bad Girls Club from NXT. The so-called club is made up of Kenna Ortiz, Bobbi Lane, and Elle B.  
JBL: Question is, what are they doing?

The girls stood by the ring, not doing anything just watching the match. Both Charlotte and Nikki looked confused but Nikki took advantage but Charlotte countered and pinned the former champion.  
After 3 counts, Charlotte won and the girls clapped their hands looking amused. This for some reason through everyone off. The girls walked away, smiling and that was the end of it.

 **Smackdown**

Renee Young: Here's Charlotte. Now Charlotte, are you upset the Bad Girls Club interrupted your match?  
Charlotte: No, no. Its flattering they'd want a front row seat.  
Nikki came in and interrupted with Team Bella a foot behind.  
Nikki: Renee, you should be interviewing me. Those 3 newbies interrupted MY match.  
Charlotte: You mean, MY match. Last time I remembered, you lost.  
Nikki: If it wasn't for those freaks, I wouldn't have.  
Nikki walked away and so did her sister along with her friend.

Its Nikki vs Paige, Paige was dominating. She screamed out, 'this is my house', that's when some music began to play. Bobbi Lane, Kenna Ortiz, and Elle B came out. Paige looked at them aggressively but they didn't get in the ring, just stood near it and watch.  
Nikki gave Paige a hard clothesline, when Paige was down, Nikki looked over at the Bad Girl Club. Giving the group a death glare, Paige got up and charged towards Nikki but Nikki ducked and pulled down the top rope, sending Paige over into the Bad Girls Club.  
Nikki looked at what she done, shocked at first but then turned into a smile.  
Bobbi Lane came into the ring and Nikki rushed at her. The bell rung, disqualification. Bobbi gave her a hard clothesline then her finishing move- the Lane Driver (fisherman driver). Bobbi got out of the ring and the 3 girls walked backstage, leaving Nikki Bella in defeat, and everyone in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raw**

Nikki was waiting in the ring.

Michael Cole: Nikki Bella up to battle Bobbi Lane from NXT. If you missed Thursday Night Smackdown, Nikki Bella was up for a match with Paige, Nikki sent Paige over the top rope into the Bad Girls Club. Bobbi Lane then got into the ring and gave Nikki the Lane Driver.  
JBL: That is a dangerous move.  
Jerry "The King" Lawler: Those are some dangerous girls. Both Kenna Ortiz and Bobbi Lane are former NXT Women's Champions. Elle B will be having a match for the NXT Women's Championship soon.  
Music played and Bobbi Lane along with her 2 best friends came out. Bobbi got into the ring and smiled at Nikki before kissing her fists. They both waited for the bell to ring, when it did, they both charge. Bobbi did an over-the-shoulder arm drag before putting Nikki in a headlock.

Michael Cole: Bobbi Lane known for using her own competitors' moves against them. Nikki counters.  
Jerry "The King" Lawler: Nothing freaks you out more than a person who can do your moves as good or better than you.

Nikki pushes Bobbi into a corner, kicking her repeatedly. She then throws Bobbi across the ring. Nikki picks Bobbi, preparing for the Rack Attack but Bobbi pulls away and gives the Bella a superkick. Lane then gives her opponent a leg drop. She smiles at her partners who are clapping, she covers but at a count of 2, Nikki kicks out. Bobbi pulls another leg drop then picks the woman up, putting her in a headlock but Nikki counters by pulling away and giving the young girl a wicked forearm.  
This causes Bobbi to be thrown against the ropes. Nikki takes the opportunity to throw herself on the ropes to get momentum and charges towards Bobbi but Bobbi charges too. Both fighters crash against each other but only Bobbi was successful.  
Bobbi Lane covers Nikki Bella.  
1... 2... 3...  
Ding, ding.  
Bobbi's arm is thrown up and Bobbi's group claps. She grows with her team and they all exit together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Backstage of Smackdown**

Bobbi Lane: Uck... We gotta do a tag team match with Team Bella. They are so full of themselves. How many times do I have to out Nikki Bella in her place?  
Bobbi tied her Adidas while talking to her teammates.  
Kenna Ortiz: You know how Barbies are... Always playing games.  
Kenna said as she stretches before the match.

 **Smackdown**

The Bellas were already in the ring as the Bad Girls Club walk towards them.  
The bell rung and Kenna Ortiz went in, at the same time as Nikki Bella. Nikki and Kenna grappled a bit before Kenna threw her to the canvas. That's when Kenna did a leg drop then elbow drop. Kenna tagged Elle B in. Elle B kicked and stomped at Nikki Bella a few times before putting her in an armbar or at least attempted to since Nikki grabbed the rope. The referee made Elle stop so Elle kicked Nikki before picking her up and giving a hard clothesline to the face. Nikki gave her a harder clothesline, Elle attempted a superkick but Nikki grabbed her leg and pushed her down, kicking her. Nikki covers but Kicked out before the 2nd count.

Michael Cole: Here's for people who don't know Elle B, this Saturday Elle B is up for an NXT title match. She's a submissions expert and she joined the Bad Girls Club about a year ago. Bad Girl Club was originally a duo between best friends Bobbi Lane and Kenna Ortiz. And... Tag to Bobbi Lane.

Bobbi came in but now against Brie Bella because of an earlier tag.  
Brie kicks Bobbi repeatedly and slams her down, first first. Brie puts her in a hold, Bobbi can hear Elle telling her how to counter but it wasn't that easy. Bobbi with all her strength slipped away from Brie, Brie with frustration repeatedly kicked Bobbi.  
She screamed out, "Brie mode!"  
All of a sudden, she is thrown down from behind. Thats running Brie threw Brie face first into the canvas, using Brie's famous running bulldogs.  
Bobbi tagged in Kenna Ortiz and Brie tagged Alicia Fox. Alicia clotheslined Kenna repeatedly before Kenna ducked causing Alicia to bounce off the ropes into a dropkick. An elbow drop came next then a flying bulldog into a cover.

A count of 3 and ring, ring.  
Kenna blew kisses st the Bellas and smiled when she heard.  
Bad Girls Club moved out of the arena while laughing


	4. Chapter 4

**Raw**

Naomi: Oh, they think they're the baddest divas? I don't think so.  
Sasha Banks: WE are Team Bad. WE are beautiful. WE are dangerous. WE are bad.  
Team Bad said to the camera.

Bad Girls Club stood in the ring, waiting for Team Bad.  
The team's music played and Bad Girls Club laughed.

Kenna Ortiz: So these are the bad girls we have to compete with?  
She whispered to Bobbi Lane.

Elle went into the ring first, Naomi charges towards Elle and Elle charges back, getting knocked over by Naomi but gets up. Naomi gives an elbow but Elle gives Naomi a backbreaker. She then puts Naomi in a bear hug and a suplex came next. Elle covers but Naomi kicks out. Ell put Naomi in body scissors, Naomi struggles.

Michael Cole: Congrats to Elle B.  
Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Yes, congratulations to Elle B for getting the NXT Women's Title.  
JBL: With these submission moves, you can see how.

Naomi somehow slipped away and gave Elle a hard kick before getting up to the top rope and drops her body on Elle. Naomi tags Sasha Banks in and Sasha picks up Elle. She slams Elle into a corner, Elle turned away before Sasha can kick her and pushes her face into the corner. She gives the Boss a suplex and throws the girl into the middle of the ring. Elle gets on the 2nd rope and gives Sasha a diving elbow. Elle tags Kenna Ortiz, Kenna gets on the top rope into a diving bulldog, she covers but unsuccessful.  
Kenna gives an elbow drop and cover but Sasha kicks out.  
Kenna kicks the girl a few times and covers again.  
1... 2... Kick out.  
Sasha gets up and clotheslines Kenna in the face. Kenna gets up on the top rope but Sasha puts her in a DDT.  
Sasha tags Naomi and Kenna gets all her strength to tag Elle in.  
Both charge again, except this time Elle slams into Naomi, a body press.  
Elle put Naomi in a seated surfboard when she was down and out.  
Naomi tapped out in half a minute and Elle kept going until she heard the bell ring.  
Her partners clapped as she walked out the ring, while smiling.

 **Backstage**

Seth Rollins was walking through the hall to get ready for his match when he heard some laughter.

He looked down a separate hall and saw three girls laughing.  
Elle B: I'm going to change, OK?  
Seth: Hello, ladies.  
Seth smiled and winked, making Kenna smile and Bobbi roll her eyes.  
Seth rolled his eyes when he turned around.  
Renee: Welcome my guest, the Divas Champion, Charlotte. Charlotte, what do you think about the Bad Girls Club dominating the Divas division right now?  
Charlotte: The Bad Girls Club is good but the definitely don't have flair. They think they're the ones to fix the Divas revolution... But I don't need fixing.  
Michael Cole: It has been confirmed, there will be a Team Bad vs Bad Girls Club tag team match on Smackdown. Sasha Banks and Naomi vs Elle B and Kenna Ortiz.  
JBL: Sounds like a great match, I can't wait!


	5. Chapter 5

Renee: Sasha, going to have a match with Elle B and Kenna-  
Sasha Banks: Uhuh, Renee don't even those fakes because they're not even on my level. Bad Girls Club thinks they're bad, that they can fix the Divas Revolution. No, there's only 3 bad girls and they're definitely not Elle B or Kenna Ortiz or Bobbi Lane.  
Sasha Banks flips her hair and walks away from Renee.

Elle B, Kenna Ortiz and Bobbi Lane were on their way to the ring. Bobbi stood outside the ring and her 2 teammates stood at the apron.  
Bobbi Lane: You got this! No sweatin'.  
Bobbi cheered.  
Elle lifted up her NXT title at Sasha but Sasha brushed her shoulders as if it doesn't bother her.  
Sasha gets in the ring and Elle goes in too.  
Ring, ring.

They charge each other and Elle grabs her in a bear hug but Sasha pushes her off and clothesline her hard. Sasha showboats a bit which makes Elle dropkick her into a corner along with a backbreaker. Elle takes a shot at Naomi but Naomi pulls away and Sasha puts Elle in a backbreaker.  
Elle rolls away and tries to stand but Sasha gave her a hard clothesline.  
Cover and kick out.

Elle puts the Boss in an armbar but Sasha turns and 1... 2... Kick out.

Sasha tags Naomi in and Naomi clotheslines her hard then gets on the 2nd rope into a body press. Naomi covers but Elle kicks out and kicks Naomi in the face. Then puts the older diva in body scissors but has to release when Naomi grabs the rope. Elle gives a combo of an elbow drop and leg drop then covers her but a kick out.  
Elle was growing frustrated. She gave 2 more elbow drops and a leg drop. Another cover but no success.  
Elle tagged in Kenna Ortiz, Kenna gave Naomi a flying clothesline then a suplex.  
Cover but kick out.

Kenna gets on the top rope and jumps but instead of a diving crossbody, she lands hard because Naomi moves out the way.  
She covers but Kenna kicks out.  
Naomi built up some momentum before giving a double leg drop  
Cover and the bell rung.  
Elle got in the ring to attack Naomi but she slipped away laughing with Sasha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Raw**

Naomi was already in the ring as Kenna was walking out. Kenna got into the ring, wanting to grab Naomi already.

The bell went off.

Kenna bounced off the rope and charged at Naomi with a clothesline.

Michael Cole: Kenna Ortiz taking revenge on Naomi. Kenna Ortiz former NXT Women's Championship.  
JBL: She actually went to Mexico to learn classic Lucha women's wrestling. True story.

Kenna got up on the top rope and successfully did a diving crossbody  
Cover and kick out.  
Then Kenna put a senton splash on Naomi and cover.  
Kick out and Naomi rolls over to cover but Kenna kicks her hard to the ropes.  
Naomi bounces back but Kenna gives a dropkick sending the Diva over the top rope. Kenna gets on the top rope and jumps off into a body press.  
The ref counts, 1...  
Kenna gets up but kicks Naomi a few times.  
2...  
Kenna gets on the apron and into the ring.  
3... 4...

Kenna Ortiz: Get up!

Naomi tries her best to get on her legs.

5... 6... 7...

Naomi id finally on her feet.

8... 9...

She tries to get on the apron but hears 10 and the Bad Girls Club's theme.

 **Next Raw**

Renee: Paige, you put out some tweets about Bad Girls Club.  
Paige: I believe they are jealous that they didn't get the opportunity to be here during the Diva's Revolution. The only one who can fix the Diva's Revolution is me, the one who started it. So I challenged Bad Girls Club over twitter, to have their leader fight me.

Paige was in the ring waiting for her opponents.  
"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" played in the arena.  
Bobbi grabbed a mic before getting in the ring.

Bobbi Lane: Paige, we know what you're doing. You're trying to play some stupid mind game on us so you can see us crack. It might have worked if we were... Let's say, Team Bad or Team Bella even. Or... What was that silly little group you were in? Submission Sor-  
Kenna Ortiz: PBC  
Bobbi Lane: Peanut Butter and Chocolate?  
Kenna Ortiz: I don't even know, they changed their name like 3 times  
Paige: Is there a point to this?  
Bobbi Lane: Yes, there is no leader in Bad Girls Club. We're not a club for girls who like to play follow the leader. In your challenge, you said you wanted to fight the leader of Bad Girls Club... I guess you're fighting all 3 of us.  
Bobbi dropped the mic and Elle charged with a running clothesline, she then picked the girl up in a scoop slam.  
Paige tries to get up and fight but Kenna Ortiz gets on the top rope and gets Paige in a flying bulldog.  
Paige was on her back, she tries her best to get on her feet, Bobbi picks her up by her hair and puts her in a lane driver.  
Bad Girls Club leaves with Paige defeated on the mat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Smackdown**

Byron Saxton: 3-on-1 handicap match with Paige and the Bad Girls Club.

JBL: This is absolute suicide.

The Fall Out Boy song waved through the arena, the girls walked to the ring and Kenna decided to go first.  
Kenna and Paige grappled a bit before Paige pushed Kenna to the canvas, Kenna rolls away and on her feet. Kenna runs and bounces off the ropes before Paige ends her momentum with a clothesline. Paige picks her up and turns her to get ready for her next move but Kenna flips and gives Paige a double leg drop.  
Kenna tags in Elle B.  
Elle dropped a knee drop on Paige and puts her in a chin lock.

Bryon Saxton: 2 submission experts with very similar fighting styles.

Paige sets up for the rampaige but Elle counters and puts Paige in a suplex.  
Elle tags in Bobbi Lane.  
Bobbi comes in an elbow drop then as Paige tries to recover Bobbi gives her a reverse powerbomb.  
Bobbi covers and somehow Paige kicks out.  
Paige pushes Bobbi off and charges toward her to drive a knee to the side of her face then Paige kicks her repeatedly.  
She kicks the girl out of the ring.  
1... 2...  
Gets up and into the ring before Paige kicks Bobbi out again.  
1... 2...  
Bobbi tries her best to get up.  
3... 4... 5...  
Bobbi goes in again, Paige already charging to her direction but Bobbi lunges toward her with 2 extended arms, knocking Paige's momentum.  
Paige quickly gets up and Bobbi grabs her legs in an Alabama slam and Bobbi covers. But before a count can be started Paige kicks Bobbi off. Bobbi puts an elbow drop on her, Bobbi looks back to ask Kenna if she wants to tag in until Paige came from behind and gave Bobbi a Paige turner.  
Kenna comes in but the count was already at 2.  
3!  
She heard the referee say before she clotheslined Paige which meant Paige won.  
Elle came in with a cross armbar as Kenna carried her friend out of the ring.

Kenna Ortiz: Elle!

Elle heard her friend and let go of the girl in pain.

 **Backstage**

Bobbi Lane: Augh! I can't believe I lost!  
Kenna Ortiz: Its fine Bobbi, you'll get a rematch on Raw  
Bobbi Lane: Yeah but still, I lost... To her. She's nothing but a goth version of the Bellas.  
Kenna Ortiz: Bobbi, I know she's fake and two-faced but wait until Monday.  
Bobbi Lane: You're right. Can you train with me tomorrow?  
Kenna Ortiz: Sure.  
Kenna went to go shower and Bobbi went outside their private locker room to get some water. Most of the divas hated them and they hated most of the divas, so they needed their own room. She saw Seth Rollins walking slowly through the hall.

Bobbi Lane: What are you doing?  
Seth Rollins: My room is down there.  
Bobbi: Great...  
Seth Rollins: Hey! One, my room is down there. Two, don't get pissy with me cause you lost your match cause you couldn't keep focus. Three, I'm the WWE Champion, Babe. Show some respect.  
Bobbi: First of all, my name isn't "Babe". Its Bobbi, Bobbi Lane. Second, I'm going to get two-face total diva Paige on Monday Night Raw. And finally, you can lose that title tomorrow, Monday, Thursday, or the next Pay-Per-View so don't get cocky.  
Seth Rollins: You got a mouth on you...  
Bobbi: Oh please, did they give the championship to a high school sophomore?  
Bobbi rolls her eyes.  
Seth: Nah, they gave the championship to me. Nice meeting you, Bobbi.  
Bobbi: The feeling is not mutual.  
They both left in their own separate directions.


	8. Not A Chapter - Info

A/N: This is not a chapter just some info on the girls.

 **Bobbi Lane**

Age 22

Height: 5'7

Weight: 155 lbs

From: Tampa, Florida

Finisher: Lane Driver (Fisherman Driver)

Signature Moves: Alley Oop, Mountain Bomb, Implant Buster (Diva Buster)

Additional Info: Trained by Awesome Kong

 **Kenna Ortiz:**

Age: 22

Height: 5'5

Weight: 150 lbs

From: San Diego, California

Finisher: STS & Shiraniu (K-Ortiz)

Signature Moves: Diving Bulldog, Reverse Crossbody, Diamond Dust (Hasta Luego), Somersault Leg Drop, Corkscrew Senton

Additional Info: Trained in Mexico for 2 years and was in the Mexican Indie circuit

 **Elle B**

Age: 23

Height: 5'7

Weight: 148 lbs

From: Chicago, Illinois

Finisher: Seated Surfboard & Stepover Armlock (No Escape Holder)

Signature Moves: Bear Hug - Suplex combo


	9. Chapter 8

**Raw**

Bobbi was on her way to the ring with her best friends behind her. She looks over at them and Kenna gives her a reassuring . She goes in into the ring and glares at Paige.

Bobbi waited for the bell.

Ding, ding.

Bobbi circled around the ring, eyeing her opponent to find her weaknesses.  
Paige gets Bobbi with a clothesline.  
Paige goes for another one but Bobbi picks her up in a scoop slam. Then Paige tries to get up and Bobbi puts Paige in a suplex.

Michael Cole: Looks like Bobbi Lane, is taking over, dominating the match.

Paige charged at her with an elbow an Bobbi gets thrown over the ropes.

Kenna Ortiz: Bobbi? You OK?

1... 2... 3...

Bobbi Lane gets back in the ring with Paige already charging towards her, moves out the way and Paige goes flying over.

1... 2... 3...

Paige gets up and on to the apron, only to get a hard slap from Bobbi.

4... 5... 6...

Paige gets on the apron again and goes in the ring, charging towards Bobbi and caught her, setting up for the rampaige. But Bobbi sits and breaks the hold with a backbreaker.  
Paige tries her best to recover until she sees Bobbi go for her leg.

Michael Cole: Paige turner! Paige turner! Bobbi Lane just put a Paige turner on Paige!  
JBL: Paige just had her own finish used on her!  
Michael Cole: I think Paige is out!

1\. 2. 3.

Bobbi threw her fists up and got out of the ring, leaving Paige on the canvas, who can only look as the winner walks away.

 **Backstage**

Elle B: You showed her good, Bobbi.

Bobbi Lane: Thanks Elle.  
Bobbi puts on her shirt as Elle ties her red converse, getting ready to leave the stadium but have to wait for Kenna as she is somewhere in the building finding food.  
Bobbi Lane: How long has Kenna been looking for a snack?  
Elle B: An hour. Should we go look?  
Bobbi Lane: Yeah I guess. We don't want her to get jumped by some insane person like Summer Rae or Brie Bella.

They both leave their private room.

Bobbi Lane: You go south, I'll go north. If anyone mess with you-  
Elle B: Put them in a choke hold, got it.

They both went their separate ways.

Bobbi went to catering, there wasn't many people. Mostly male wrestlers who had no problem with her so she wasn't worried about getting slapped or something, food but no Kenna.

She left the catering room and went through a hall that leads into the stage of the arena, too many people but no Kenna.

Bobbi goes to another hall that leads to the snack stands. Not many people were there but there was no Kenna.

Bobbi gave up, she went back to her locker, thinking Elle might find her. She skips through a hallway, that's sort of a short cut to her locker room, to avoid too many people.

She hears someone.

Kenna Ortiz: You should try another color.  
Seth Rollins: Like what?

Bobbi walks a bit faster.

Kenna Ortiz: Like... Red?  
Seth Rollins: Red wouldn't look good on me.  
Kenna Ortiz: Yes it would.

Bobbi saw Kenna and that douche Seth talking outside his private locker room.

Kenna: Then... Green.  
Seth Rollins: Definitely not.  
Kenna: Why not?  
Bobbi Lane: Uh, what are you doing?

Kenna look and sees Bobbi.

Kenna: Bobbi! Im just here telling Seth about changing his hair color. Tell him he'd look good in green.  
Bobbi: Kenna, I thought you were going to go find a snack so we can leave and no he wouldn't look good in green cause then his hair will look like a piece of seaweed.  
Seth Rollins: Exactly.  
Kenna: What about blue?  
Bobbi: Come on Kenna, we have to go.  
Kenna: Go?  
Bobbi: Come on, you know Paige is having a breakdown right now cause I busted her with the Paige turner or as of now the Bobbi low blow.  
Kenna and Bobbi high five.  
Kenna: You're right, she might come after us. See ya, Seth.

Seth smiles at Kenna.

Seth: Oh, by the way, blue wouldn't be my color either.

Bobbi: I personally think you look cute with your goofy hair.  
Seth: Thanks.  
He rolls his eyes.  
Bobbi: It distracts people from that gap you have.  
Seth presses his lips, looking over at the girl with dark blue eyes leaving with her best friend.

Kenna: You were checking him out.  
Bobbi: No I wasn't, that gap is so big, I can see what he had for lunch. A chicken caesar salad with a diet coke.  
Kenna: Nah, you were. You were flirting up a storm.  
Bobbi: Did you not hear me?  
Kenna: Oh yeah about how much you want his-  
Bobbi: No, no no no no no.  
Kenna: Si.  
Bobbi: No.


	10. Chapter 9

Kenna Ortiz: You heard?  
Bobbi Lane: What?  
Kenna Ortiz: Seth's been injured, badly.  
Bobbi Lane: OK, and I care why?  
Kenna Ortiz: Come on, he's a fellow wrestler, you should care even if you don't like him.  
Bobbi sighed with the phone away from her, Kenna was right.  
Bobbi Lane: You're right.  
Kenna Ortiz: Wanna train later?  
Bobbi: Let's train tomorrow, we finally get some time for ourselves.  
Kenna: You're right, let's catch up on The Walking Dead!  
Bobbi: OK, I'll bring food. Oh, and bring Elle or she'll freak out and do something if she finds out we did this behind her back.  
Bobbi pressed the red phone icon, before checking her twitter. She saw all these tweets about an injured Rollins.  
She decided to do the right thing and tweeted him a get well. She did feel slightly bad that she told him he could lose the title any time, anywhere. Not only does he have a really bad injury that results in months of inactivity but also the loss of his title, meaning his world is probably crushed.  
She remembers when twisted and fractured her ankle during a NXT taping doing a move Kenna taught her on the ropes but she botched, not even hurting her opponent, just herself. The first time she did an aerial stunt outside of the training room, and she messed it up. She couldn't defend her title for 2 months and with this fast paced lifestyle of wrestling, she had to give up her NXT title. Thankfully Kenna defended it for her and dedicated her win to her.

SethRollins Get Better Soon, Honey :3

Too much?

She sent the tweet out anyway, he probably wasn't going to read it anyway.


	11. Chapter 10

Elle had to defend her NXT title.

Elle B: Wouldn't it be cool if I was the longest reigning NXT women's champion and Diva's champion at the same time?

Kenna Ortiz: So, youd have the NXT title and the WWE title and break a record?

Bobbi Lane: That be pretty dope, 3 accomplishments? Instant hall of famer.

Elle had to run out.

Bobbi Lane: Don't break a leg!

Elle B: I know!

 **Backstage of Raw**

Someone knocked on the door of the Bad Girls Club's locker room.

Elle carefully opened the door and saw one of the authority.

Stephanie McMahon: Can I talk to you girls one on one?

Elle B: Sure.

Stephenie McMahon: No, uh, one-on-one like by yourselves.

Kenna Ortiz: Oh, of course. You're the boss.

Stephanie McMahon: Yes I am, can I have Elle B first since you are NXT women's champ. Congratulations on defending your title.

Elle left the locker room to go talk with Stephanie.

Kenna and Bobbi watched the monitors as they watched the match between Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks.

Stephanie: Jenna, can I talk to you?

Kenna: It's Kenna and sure Boss Lady.

Bobbi was left alone to watch the match.

Bobbi watched the monitor all night, waiting for the Charlotte and Paige rematch.

Stephanie: Bobbi, can we talk somewhere private?

Bobbi: Like?

Stephanie: Come with me.

Bobbi pried her eyes away from the screen and followed her boss who lead her to an employee restroom.

Bobbi: Stephanie, I don't mean to offend you, but a bathroom? Seems very unprofessional.

Stephanie: I know, I rather not talk in a room that smells like cheap perfume and windex but if the other divas see you going to my office they may suspect something.

Bobbi: Something like what?

Stephanie: Like me giving you a title opportunity. Which I am.

Bobbi: Why?

Stephanie: You're beautiful, strong, dangerous, smart, stealthy. You're a future champ. Yes Charlotte is bred for this industry, but Paige is not a worthy opponent to Charlotte.

Bobbi: Isn't Paige like... The face of the Divas Revolution or something?

Stephanie: Oh please, I am the one who started the Diva's Revolution. Without me Paige would still be a laughing stock.

Bobbi: So why me?

Stephanie: Paige needs to be put in her place and she's not as worthy as you. You should be Diva's champion.

Bobbi: Well that is true.

Stephanie: Bobbi with me, you can be the face of the Divas Division.

Bobbi: I'll think about it.

Stephanie: What's there to think about? I'm giving you the opportunity of your lifetime.

Bobbi: Oh I'm not thinking about getting the championship, I'm thinking about when.

Stephanie: Atta girl!

 **In The Tour Bus**

Bobbi: What did Stephanie say to you?

Kenna: She told me not to tell.

Elle: Same here.

Bobbi: Come on, you guys are my best friends.

Elle: I wish I could but Stephanie probably has our phones bugged or something.

Kenna: She would do something like that.

Bobbi: You two are ridiculous.


	12. Chapter 11

Sasha Banks music played as Elle B waited in the ring.

Elle threw Sasha to the mat and started throwing punches left and right.

Sasha counter by getting on top and exchanging some punches of her own.

The boss tries to get up and Elle puts her in a seated surfboard.

Naomi was about to go into the ring before Kenna took her down and Tamina gave her a hard clothesline but Bobbi dodges it and gives her a backbreaker.

Sasha called it quits and Elle let go, getting her team mates to come after her and they leaved as they heard Sasha screaming, "I'll get you next time".

 **Backstage of Raw**

Elle B: We should be Divas Champion.

Kenna Ortiz: We?

Elle B: Yeah, we all know we're as good as each other. It would be like sharing the championship. So if I win it, it would go down in the record books that I won but since you girls are my best friends it would be like all 3 of us won because if it wasn't for both of you, I wouldn't have been here.

Bobbi Lane: Aw, Elle that's so sweet.

Elle B: Yeah we're not like Paige and Charlotte or The Shield. We have real unity, you guys have grown on me and I hope I have grown on you these past years.

Bobbi Lane: Aw, Elle. You're our friend, of course.

Kenna Ortiz: Even though, me and Bobbi have been friends a bit longer, you're still our girl. Now let's get ready we have a tag team match tonight.

Bobbi Lane: OK, I'll be right back though.

Kenna Ortiz: Where are you going?

Bobbi Lane: Just seeing someone.

Kenna giggled a bit.

Kenna Ortiz: Oh, I see. Be back back before the match.

 **Raw**

Kenna Ortiz and Sasha Banks were in the ring, Kenna jumped in the air and gave Sasha a calf kick. Sasha hits the floor and Sasha takes down Kenna's leg making her land hard on the mat. Kenna then kicks Sasha in the face. Kenna rolls over and hears 3 before she hears the BGC music. Kenna walked out of the ring before she looked back when she heard Noami.

Noami: You think it's that easy huh? You think you can just kick my friend and go? No, later tonight... 2 on 1 handicup tag match.

The crowd cheered before Kenna agreed in Spanish.

Bobbi looked at her in concern as Kenna was watching the Dean Ambrose fight.

Bobbi: You prepared?

Kenna: Oh yeah I got this, I could best both of them blindfolded.

Bobbi: Just making sure.

Kenna walked away to get ready for her match after Ambrose won his match.

Dean Ambrose: Hey.

Dean smiled and walked passed her as she blushed, trying not to act like a fan girl and gets mentally prepared for her match.

She walks out, hearing a mix of boos and cheers. She blew a kiss to the crowd before jumping over the ropes and getting in the ring then she hears Team Bad's song. She waits in the corner as Naomi comes in and the bell rings.

Michael Cole: Team Bad and Bad Girls Club developing a rivalry over who's the baddest.

JBL: Obviously, Team Bad is the baddest. Bad Girls Club are obviously jealous that they didn't get to be part of history.

Sasha choked Kenna from the rear as Naomi kicks her repeatedly. Finally the referee broke it up and Naomi dropped kick Kenna in the corner and she tried it again unsuccessful with an elbow to the stomach and then the face.

Naomi tagged in Sasha and Sasha slammed her knee into Kenna in another corner. Kenna gets on the top rope but Sasha gets on the second.

JBL: Uh oh.

Byran Saxton: Dangerous position right there.

Kenna took Sasha down with a diving bulldog.

Kenna gets on the top rope again and but Naomi throws her off causing her to land on Sasha.

Michael Cole: Kenna Ortiz landing hard on Sasha Banks!

Kenna rolls on top of Sasha and the ref counts.

1... 2... Kick out!

Sasha rolls away and tags Naomi.

Naomi stomps on Kenna then runs to get momentum from the ropes to complete a powerful leg drop but is stopped when Kenna took hold of one of Naomi's legs. Both Naomi and Kenna get up but Kenna takes hold of Naomi in a facelock and completes her finisher.

Michael Cole: KO-rtiz!

(KO-rtiz is a shiranui)

Everyone is shocked from the amazing move but the referee screams three and Kenna walks away, stumbling a bit.

Byron Saxton: Already made. This is for the money. Who is the baddest of them all? Thursday on Smackdown. Divas tag team match, Team Bad vs Bad Girls Club.


	13. Chapter 12

During the Sasha vs Becky match Bad Girls Club comes out and sits in the commentators' table. Bobbi in a chair next to Kenna and Elle on Bryan Saxton's lap.

Bryan Saxton: Oh, you know we can just get you another chair right? OK just ignore me... Um why are you girls out here?

Bobbi: Free entertainment, interested how Sasha will do without her other teammates.

King: Are you worried she may single handedly take over the diva roster like she did on NXT?

Bobbi: King you know I have never really liked Sasha, and you know her and I have had a long reigning rivalry. We were partners sometimes, you can even say we were somewhat friends but no friendship is going to get in the way of my title.

Kenna looks over at Bobbi suspiciously.

Michael Cole: Does that include Bad Girls Club?

Bobbi: No, we proved we are the baddest of them all and we still have unity unlike the rest of the roster. We are women who can work together and win.

Bobbi watched on, examining both Sasha, a long time rival and Becky a girl who has always been in her way.


	14. Chapter 13

Bobbi Lane snickered in her apartment watching Smack down as she saw Charlotte, Becky Lynch, and Sasha Banks arguing in front of the cameras.

They have no idea what is around the corner.


	15. Chapter 14

Charlotte was 3 seconds away from winning the new WWE Women's Title, Bobbi ran in and gave the Flair a Lane Driver before the count of 3 and left smiling with Stephanie McMahon clapping proudly.

Bobbi Lane came out to the Monday Night Raw after Wrestlemania in a new dress and high heels with a big wide smile like she was in a toothpaste commercial.

Kenna and Elle were backstage watching the big screen.

Elle B: What the hell is Bobbi doing?

Kenna Ortiz: Is she drunk?

Bobbi took a mic and careful came into the ring not use to wearing heels in the ring.

Bobbi giggles a bit before speaking.

Bobbi Lane: Who watched Wrestlemania last night?

The crowd roared.

Bobbi Lane: I know I did. I just came here to say congrats to Charlotte beating those 2. But I beat her. Which makes me, according to the wonderful Stephanie McMahon, #1 contender for the new WWE women's championship. Which I intend on being the first one to get.

Charlotte comes out with her father to interrupt.

Charlotte: Bobbi I can't believe how jealous you are, you even did this on NXT. You are nothing but an opportunist.

Bobbi Lane: Well you do know what they say when opportunity is knocking you beat down the door.

Charlotte: You weren't even in the match.

Bobbi Lane: That's right because Stephanie McMahon put me in. That's right baby I am the women's revolution. I am the future of women's wrestling. No more is the time of divas and Bellas or Flairs. I am proof that a woman is not successful for her looks but her strength. And Charlotte you've never gone in a match with me.

Charlotte: I may not have had a match with you but I had a match with 2 women at wrestling and I beat them both. You came in like a vulture and reaped the rewards.

Bobbi: Its funny how you talking about reaping rewards cause I don't think since you've won the old title you even had a fair match. But that's fine, you can be the dirtiest player in the game like your daddy. Hell our match can be no disqualification. But no matter what you do, I will beat you and I will be the first one to get this title.

Bobbi walks out of the ring into the back of the stage.

Kenna Ortiz: You are working with Stephanie because you're the Future of WWE.

Bobbi: Yes I didn't know it was a hard concept to follow.

Kenna Ortiz: What about us?

Bobbi: We're still teammates just cause I'm going after the title doesn't still make us friends right?

Kenna: Yeah, right I guess.


	16. Chapter 15

Bobbi Lane came out and sat down next to JBL to watch Charlotte and Natalya's championship match.

Bryon Saxton: Hello, University of Florida here.

Bobbi Lane: University of Florida? University of Central Florida here.

Bryon Saxton: Alright #1 contender.

Michael Cole: if you're #1 contender, why didn't you challenge Charlotte?

Bobbi Lane: Its not time yet.

Michael Cole: What do you mean?

Bobbi Lane: Don't worry Michael, don't worry.

JBL: I'm sorry Michael needs to mind his own business.

Michael Cole: Are you worried Natalya will get the championship?

Bobbi: Not at all, the only woman who's getting that championship is me.

Bryon Saxton: Whatever happened to the Bad Girls Club?

Bobbi: Why would you ask that? We're still together, we're still friends.

Bryon: Well sorry, it just you're never seen with them or anything.

Bobbi: The Bad Girls Club is alright Ok?

Bryon: Ok.

Again, Charlotte's father got into the match and the match ended with a disqualification.

Bobbi rolls her eyes.

Bobbi: Typical Charlotte.


	17. Chapter 16

**Smackdown**

In London, Bobbi put on her new ring attire getting ready for her match against Natalya, a woman she's never had a match with. But with Natalya in her way of the women's championship. Bobbi was going to let her anger out on Natalya.

All by herself, Bobbi stood in the back waiting.

Bobbi's new theme played and she came walking out. Strutting to the ring.

Bobbi saw her opponent and rolled her eyes, just waiting for the bell to ring.

The bell rung and both Bobbi and Natalya went for each other. Bobbi pushed Natalya into the corner but Natalya pushes herself out and tries to kick Bobbi, though Bobbi spun out the way.

Bobbi grabbed her arm and dragged it over her shoulder, she covered Natalya but was pushed off. Natalya was about to get up when Bobbi calf kicked her.

Michael Cole: Bobbi Lane dominating.

Bryon Saxton: I have been mapping out Bobbi Lane's career since NXT she is very dominating in the ring. She is a tough cookie.

Natalya whips Bobbi into a corner and Bobbi winces but turns quick when Natalya charges towards her. Natalya then slams her backwards to the mat. This shocked Bobbi but her poker face didn't show it. She got up quick but was on her back again.

JBL: Seems like Natalya is building some momentum.

Natalya was charging towards Bobbi again until Bobbi calf kicked her, taking a break to think. She knows she has to pin Natalya before she thinks about putting her in a Sharpshooter. Bobbi knows only pure strength and resistance is her only counter to that move.

Bobbi holds Natalya and puts her throw a body slam. Bobbi covers but the ref only counted to 2 when Natalya kicked out.

Bobbi put Natalya a hold again but Natalya countered slamming her in the ground, Bobbi immediately kicked her off and rolled away and Natalya slammed her into a corner, her knee hitting her face. Natalya took her out and put her through a double under hook suplex into a bridge. Bobbi thought for a second hearing a 2 then rolled over pinning natalya's shoulders. She pulls away, looking at the smirk on Bobbi's face. Natalya takes Bobbi on her shoulders but Bobbi counters, taking Natalya into position for her finisher, the Lane Driver. She makes her Natalya can't escape and falls into the move. She keeps Natalya's shoulders down and waits for the bell.

Bobbi's music plays and Natalya's left on the floor in pain. Bobbi looks out at the veteran diva, hoping Natalya is smart enough to understand her lesson. To not get in her way of the new women's championship belt.


	18. Chapter 17

**Smackdown**

Dean Ambrose: Welcome to the Ambrose Asylum, Birthday Edition. Its Bobbi Lane's birthday today so I'll call her first.

Bobbi's music played and she came out in all designer wear, walking down to the ring with a smile on her face. Someone handed her a mic.

Bobbi Lane: Thank you, thank you.

Natalya came out before Bobbi said another word.

She had a mic already in hand.

Natalya: Oh, happy birthday Bobbi. I mean it, I think its very important you have a happy birthday before Sunday.

Bobbi Lane: Thank you Nattie, but I think I'm gonna have a great weekend. Champagne?

Natalya took the glass and a sip.

Dean Ambrose: Alright, you all know there's another girl going after the title, let's give it to Charlotte.

Charlotte came down and grabbed a mic as well.

Charlotte: Happy birthday Bobbi. This is really nice, really fancy. I think Natalya is right, you should celebrate the good times as they last cause this Sunday-

Bobbi Lane: Oh Charlotte you really are a party bomber aren't you? This is my birthday, if you don't want to celebrate then you can leave.

Charlotte stood there, feeling as if she was slapped in the face.

Charlotte: Youre right Bobbi I would like to stay and celebrate with you. As we know that I will win the title Sunday and this will be the last time you'll be popping champagne.

Bobbi Lane: Oh I think there will be more bottles coming out on Sunday when the Women's Championship will be around my waist.

Natalya: Well this champagne is really good what brand is it, Bobbi? I think I want this brand for my Championship party.

Bobbi smiles and give her the bottle.

Bobbi: Here, take a bottle. I'll have more this Sunday when I will go down in history as the first WWE Women's Champion.

Charlotte: Well let's see about that on Sunday. Cake?

Bobbi: Sure.

Charlotte picks up the beautifully decorate 3 tier cake and throws it on Bobbi.

Bobbi throws some champagne on Charlotte.

Bobbi gets on Charlotte and starts throwing punches. Natalya comes in and starts throwing fists at Bobbi. Then Charlotte throws down Natalya and tries to put Natalya in the Figure Four Leglock but Bobbi comes in and kicks Charlotte and picks up Natalya but Charlotte throws her down and puts Bobbi in a Figure Four. Bobbi was experiencing burning pain in her knees when Charlotte was pulled away and was put in a Sharpshooter until she was pulled away by her father.

Dean Ambrose: This flatbread is good. Can I take this champagne? This is good champagne.


	19. Chapter 18

**The Day After**

Kenna: I'm so sorry for what happened during Smackdown, Muñeca. So I wanted to throw this brunch for you.

Bobbi: Wow this is a nice place, thank you.

Kenna: You can order anything you want.

Bobbi: Thank you.

Dean: Yeah, I'm sorry for what happened on the Ambrose Asylum.

Bobbi: You know what Dean Im not even mad at you. Though didn't have my back.

Dean: Well Kenna and Elle told me what they were doing for you and I decided to make things up and help and come. I even got you a gift.

Bobbi: Oh. Pretty wrapping.

Bobbi carefully tore the wrapping and opened the box.

Bobbi: These... These... These are Chanel shoes. These cost like 700 dollars. How? Why?

Dean: You're welcome.

Bobbi: How did you even know my size?

Kenna: Oh that's why you asked me about Bobbi's shoes.

Sami: Wow I didn't get you anything that nice.

Bobbi: Oh I'm sure it isn't that bad.

Sami gave Bobbi his gift and again Bobbi careful unwrapped it then opened the box.

Bobbi: Oh... Victoria's Secret...

Dean and Kenna looked at Sami. Dean looked at him with surprise with a smirk and Kenna looked at him like he was crazy expecting a lacy intimate set in the box.

Bobbi: Oh thank gawd. Its... uh... Matching sports bra and leggings set.

Kenna let out a sigh and Dean took a swig of champagne.

Sami: Yeah, Elle picked it out.

Bobbi: Oh I'll put it with the Target swimsuit Kenna got me and the perfume Elle got me that isn't even my scent.

Bobbi's voice had a tint of distaste which cause Kenna's eyes to roll. This new Bobbi was not like her old best friend.

Elle: But it was the Ariana Grande scent.

Bobbi: Well I'm Bobbi Lane and I use Moschino Fresh. But uh thank you, I greatly appreciate it, thank you. Thank you Dean for these amazing shoes. Thank you everyone.

Elle: I'm hungry.

Kenna: Yup, very hungry.


	20. Chapter 19

**That Night**

Bobbi was walking to her hotel room, she saw a man standing by her door.

Bobbi: Hello?

Seth: Hey!

Bobbi: What are you doing here?

Seth: Came to celebrate your birthday! Bobbi: So you flew all the way over here to celebrate my birthday?

Seth: Yup.

Bobbi: You're crazy. Is that my gift?

Bobbi pointed to a brown bag.

Seth: Nope that's your dinner. Open the door, the hotel staff wouldn't let me have an extra key.

Bobbi swiped her hotel card and opened the door, letting Seth in.

Bobbi: So where's my gift?

Seth waves his hands over his body.

Seth: Here it is.

Bobbi gives him a stare.

Seth: Its me.

Bobbi: Seriously?

Seth: What? I flew all the way over here.

Bobbi: So what's in the bag?

Seth: Steaks.

Bobbi: You're cooking?

Seth: No Seth doesnt cook. You got plates?

Bobbi: Seth, we're in a hotel room. No I don't have plates, call to get some plates.

Bobbi rolls her eyes and calls the lobby.

Bobbi: So you going to PayBack?

Seth: Possibly.

Bobbi: My mothers going. So I'm happy about that. I want her to see me win the women's title.

Seth: You're very confident.

Bobbi: At least I'm not cocky.

Bobbi looks at Seth.

Seth: You make it sound like a bad thing.

Bobbi rolls her eyes.

Seth: I hope you win it. You deserve it.

Bobbi: Wow, that is the first nice thing you've ever said to me.

Seth: Well it is your birthday.

Bobbi: My birthday was yesterday.

Seth: I know, I watched Smackdown.

Seth bit his lip trying not to giggle but was failing.

Bobbi: Seriously Seth?

Seth: I'm trying to be nice. But seriously you should have seen herself. you were covered.

Bobbi: At least I didn't get slimed.

Bobbi smirks as she goes to the door and picks up the items that Room Service brought over.

Seth: Well, speaking of covered. I bought you a cake.

Bobbi points a champagne bottle at Seth.

Bobbi: Seth don't!

Seth: Relax relax. shish, you scared of cake now.

Bobbi: No this is an expensive dress and I don't want to clean up after you. I already have to clean up after Angelika.

Seth: Angelika, that's your dog right?

Bobbi: Yeah she's in the bedroom.

Seth: Well don't worry, I won't don't anything with the cake except cut it and eat it.

Bobbi: Those steaks look good. But I like steak medium-rare.

Seth: They are medium-rare. I like my steak like that too, I just thought you had to deal.

Bobbi rolled her eyes and took a swig of champagne, realizing how much fun she was having with Seth.

Bobbi: Well thank you for all this. You know you could have just taken me to a restaurant right?

Seth: Yeah but you weren't here so while you were out, I did some shopping.

Bobbi: Well again thank you, even though you didn't get me a gift.

Seth: I told you, your gift is me. Enjoy it.


	21. Chapter 20

Its the night of Payback. Bobbi was really never, she didn't want Elle and Kenna to be at ringside. She was going to prove to everyone that she doesn't need anyone's help to the women's title. But she was going up to 2 former champions and their family while she was all by herself. She was dancing in her dressing room by herself, a thing that she caught from Kenna who would listen to old Mexican music backstage to get happy and get pumped. Bobbi thought it was silly before but now she sees why she does it. Gets you out of your head and gets your body ready.

Bobbi: El Camino with the seat low, sippin' Cuervo with no chaser...

Kenna: You have a great voice.

Bobbi looks over and blushes.

Bobbi: Thanks.

Kenna: Nervous? I see you're trying to get your inner Beyonce out.

Bobbi: Yes and no. I don't know I never felt this way before.

Kenna: I understand. You'll do fine.

Seth Rollins: Yeah you'll do fine.

Bobbi: Hanging out backstage?

Seth: Yup and got the popcorn ready.

Bobbi: Very encouraging.

Kenna: Where's tu madre?

Bobbi: In her seat. Hopefully she won't start screaming at Charlotte and Natalya or knowing my mother start telling me how to fight from the seat. "Roberta get that girl! Roberta get on those ropes and jump on those girls!"

Kenna: Your mom sounds great.

I was now Bobbi's turn to go through the guerrilla and to the ring. She waited her song to come on and she walked out.

She saw on 2 opponents in the ring already, the anxiety didn't go away but she decided to stuff it down as much as possible because if that worry controls her brain, she was not going to come out of this winning.

Bobbi looked over at her mother and all of her worries went away, she was ready.

The bell rang and Charlotte went after Natalya. Bobbi stood by a corner until Charlotte threw Natalya onto Bobbi and threw herself into splash. Then she went another one and until Natalya got her. Natalya went for another kick until Bobbi went for a kick to Natalya's back. Bobbi ran to the far right corner and ran as fast as she can driving both her feet into both the blondes' sides. She kicked Natalya out of the ring.

Bobbi: Stay there!

Bobbi goes to another corner and runs towards ramming her feet into her stomach the wind was knocked out of her. Her father went to her aid was Bobbi focused on Natalya who just got into the ring, Natalya got her with Nattie by Nature and then kick onto the ropes which bounced her back and got another kick. She went into the corner to think but Natalya didn't give her the chance. Natalya was dragging her to the corner of the ring before Charlotte came to her 'rescue'.

Bobbi rolled away and Charlotte was setting up for the Figure 8 but Bobbi stomped on her and stomp on her knees, knowing if Charlotte's legs are too weak she can't set up the Figure 8 properly.

Bobbi takes Charlotte's legs and falls backwards, having Charlotte's face into the ropes.

Natalya took Bobbi's legs and began the sharpshooter. Natalya had the hold locked. Bobbi knees and back were in agony but she had to with all her might touch the rope.

She hold onto the bottom rope until the ref finally made Natalya stop. Natalya went for a cover but Bobbi kicked out not too hurt to fight back. Charlotte came with a boot to both the faces of Natalya and Bobbi.

Charlotte came for Bobbi, locking her in a choke. Bobbi felt the air go out of her lungs, feeling that she was drowning. Natalya came with the Nattie by Nature which finally gave Bobbi air.

As Natalya was working the Flair with chops Bobbi came along with a calf kick to Natalya and a body slam turned into backbreaker for Charlotte. Natalya came with a shoulder tackle but unsuccessful as Bobbi gave Natalya a backbreaker as well.

Bobbi covered Natalya but she kicked out.

Charlotte tried to set up the Figure 8 on Bobbi but Bobbi crawl to the bottom rope. Bobbi rolled herself out of the ring trying a new plan.

The watched the match for about 2 minutes. Before crawling back into the ring when Charlotte put Natalya in a sharpshooter. Bobbi gave Charlotte a double knee facebreaker then a cover when Natalya took her off and kicked her in the face.

Natalya covered but Bobbi put her in an arm bar.

Michael Cole: This is very tough match for Bobbi Lane. Not only is she alone, she's the only one who doesn't have much submission skills.

Bobbi jumped off the bottom rope, springboard elbow drop.

Bryon Saxton: You can see in this match that Bobbi Lane has grown a lot since NXT. She's grown a few skills that she lacked before.

Michael: Charlotte with a kick to Bobbi, taking over.

Bobbi spin until a spinning back fist, connecting and with Charlotte stunned, she sets up the Lane Driver except Natalya comes with a shoulder tackle into the corner post. Natalya comes again with a tackle, driving Bobbi into the post. Charlotte put Natalya in a suplex then covered Natalya but she kicked out.

Bobbi again came with a double knee facebreaker and covered Charlotte but the blonde kicked out.

Bryon Saxton: All 3 competitors are absolutely exhausted.

Michael Cole: Yes but they keep on fighting.

JBL: That's why any of these girls could be champion.

Michael Cole: Charlotte with a moonsault on both Natalya and Bobbi. Is it over? No! Bobbi kicking out. Bobbi has her, is she setting up for the Lane Driver? Lane Driver! Dangerous move Bobbi been using since NXT.

JBL: It got her an NXT women's championship, let's see if it gets her a WWE women's championship.

Bobbi was about to cover until Natalya came with a Nattie by Nature but which threw her against the ropes but Bobbi bounced off ducking under Natalya bouncing off the other rope then bouncing off the other, building momentum for a kick to the stomach and with Natalya in her arms, she sat up for her new finisher, the Alley Oop. She successful did the new move smoothly. Charlotte came with the Natural Selection but missed and Bobbi did the Alley Oop one more time.

She looked over no one was up excepted her.

She covered Charlotte and heard a 3 and the belt.

She heard her name and saw the women's title.

The ref held her arm in the air.

She couldn't believe it, she saw her mom clapping and screaming along with many fans.

She was almost in tear, her cheeks hurt from the huge smile on her face. Bobbi Lane was the first Women's Champion of the new era.


	22. Chapter 21

**Smackdown**

Bobbi: Happy birthday Kenna. I didn't get you-

Kenna: It's ok Bobbi, you didnt-

Bobbi: Let me finish! I didn't get you a wrapped gift but I got you something better. A match with me tonight. Just a friendly match with the Women's Champion, its a big opportunity.

Kenna: Wow um well it is a big opportunity, uh...

Bobbi: Come on just a friendly one-on-one match.

Kenna: Alright. I'll just go change then.

Bobbi walked away with a smile, Kenna then looked at her friend Dean Ambrose with a high eyebrow.

Bobbi came out with when her theme played. She came into the ring and took off her hat, throwing it into the crowd somewhere.

She heard the music change and saw Kenna come out.

Bobbi thought in her head that Kenna was going to be an easy opponent. Not feeling bad in the slightest that it was Kenna's birthday.

Kenna came over to her and held her hand out, but instead of shaking it, Bobbi nodded with a smile on her face which Kenna thought was odd but she shook it off.

The bell rung and Bobbi charged but Kenna ran to the bottom rope for a springboard crossbody that successfully connects.

Bobbi got her shoulders off the ground and tried to wrap her head around what just happened.

Kenna can sense the awkwardness in the ring and she's sure that everyone in the audience can too.

Kenna raced to the ropes and bounced off them, driving her feet into Bobbi's chest. Bobbi rolls out of the the ring and gave herself a second. Telling Kenna to give her a second. she walks back into the ring and charges at Kenna and Kenna runs to the ropes again but Bobbi grabbed her in a body slam.

Bobbi put a double knee facebreaker on the girl and went for a cover.

Kenna kicked out on 1 and checked her nose, tell Bobbi to give her minute and Bobbi nodded only to roll her up in a small package but Kenna kicked her off and looked at her confused.

Kenna got up and Bobbi charged at her but Kenna dodged her charged to the rope in front of her to build momentum. Kenna crashed into Bobby with a crossbody and Kenna got up again and went the second rope for a diving bulldog. Kenna covered by Bobbi kicked out.

Bobbi kicked Kenna off of her causing the girl to stumble. Bobbi and Kenna charged at each other, Bobbi grabbed her head and yanked her down, setting up an Alley Oop but Kenna headbutt her in the stomach and kneed her in the stomach, Kenna grabbed her and put her best friend through her finisher the KO-rtiz.

She grabbed Bobbi's leg.

1\. 2. 3.

Her theme played and Kenna smiled. She checked on her dizzy friend.

Kenna: Bobbi?

Bobbi was still dizzy but she elbowed Kenna away from her and grabbed her championship, holding it up.

Kenna finally sees what Bobbi meant by she doesn't need anyone.


	23. Chapter 22

Kenna Ortiz: Is that Dana? Damn it.

Dean Ambrose: You dont like her?

Kenna Ortiz: HA, thats an understatement!

Dana Brookes: Hola Kenna, nice to see you on your birthday.

Kenna Ortiz: Sorry i dont feel the same way.

Dana Brookes: Aw im so sad to hear that. I got you a present.

Dana grabs Kenna in her arms and wraps her arms around her neck. Dana instructs Emma to kick Kenna in the stomach until the Lass Kicker, Becky Lynch came for her rescue. She took Dana off of her and Kenna took a gulp of air before going for Emma.

Dana and Emma decided to run away and Becky and Kenna stood there awkwardly.

Kenna: Thanks.

Becky: You're very welcome, um happy birthday.

Becky Lynch walked away leaving Kenna by yourself to wonder what just happened.


	24. Chapter 23

**Raw**

Becky Lynch: You ready?

Kenna Ortiz: Very. Lets go kick some-

Becky Lynch: Lass!

Kenna Ortiz: Yup

Dana and Emma were already in the ring, they glared as Kenna and Becky came out when Becky's music played.

Becky and Dana went into the ring, the bell was rung and they charged at each other. Becky went for an impressive arm drag and Kenna clapped.

Becky tagged Kenna in and Kenna slingshot herself grabbed Dana midair in a diving bulldog.

Bryon Saxton: Woah, replay of the night!

Kenna gets on the second rope into a senton splash.

Michael Cole: Cover… and a kick out.

Dana grabbed Kenna into the vise of her strong arms. She whips Kenna into her corner where Emma chokes and Dana's strong shoulders rams her stomach which also rams her spine into the steel post.

Referee: Let go or I'll end the match!

Emma let go, taking the warning but Dana tags Emma in.

Emma grabs Kenna by the hair and throws her onto the floor, Kenna takes kicks in the stomach from Emma and targets her knees. Taking one knee and stomping on it, then taking the other and twisting it. Kenna tries her best to muster up all her strength to turn around and kick Emma off of her. She stumbles over to Becky and tag her in. Becky goes in like a wild orange Tasmanian devil. Putting Emma in at least 3 suplexes. (AN: suplexes or suplexs? Suplexees?)

Becky went for the cover but Dana came into the ring to break it up.

Kenna came in off the top rope into a crossbody, she asked Becky if was ok and jumped on the second rope and went for another crossbody on the blonde duo.

Becky went for Emma for the Dis-Arm-Her, Kenna went for the Alacran Hold. Both Dana and Emma were tapping on the mat. Becky and Kenna both let go and Becky's music played.


	25. Chapter 24

**Smackdown**

Kenna Ortiz came out feeling a bit nervous she heard that she was having a match with Dana with a special guest referee, she wonders if its Emma and she thinks of all the horrible things Emma and Dana will conspire against her.

She had Becky Lynch at ring side, they have become partners in the last week. Becky was so nice, you may even say a friendship was budding between them.

Kenna waited on top of the turnbuckle that she was sitting on for Dana. The blonde came by herself since Emma got injured, flexing as usual. They both waited for this guest referee, Kenna wondered who it could be. It was Becky, it can't be Emma since she didn't come out with Dana, who could it be?

Kenna heard the first few beats of Bobbi's theme song.

Bobbi came with the WWE Women's Championship strapped around her hips, a striped black and white cropped top, and black shorts.

JBL: This could be an advantage for Kenna.

Bobbi came into the ring and looked at both competitors to see if they were ready, she signaled for the bell.

She watched as Kenna charged for the ropes to get momentum and clothesline Dana but Dana then grabbed the girl and whipped her into the corner where she rammed Kenna into the turnbuckle.

Bryon Saxton: Kenna getting destroyed. Oh! A kick to the abdomen by Kenna. And another kick to the chest.

Kenna went on to the top rope and completed a mushroom stomp, she ran to the other side of the ring and completed a shining wizard.

Bobbi: Hey, hey, hey off the ropes!

Kenna: What?

All of a sudden, Dana sweeps Kenna onto the floor and took hold of her foot. Kenna stretches her other leg holding the bottom rope.

Bobbi: Hey! Get off!

Dana refuses.

Bobbi: I'm going to end this match if you don't! Get off!

Dana let go off Kenna and ran off to the ropes complete a leg drop, she covers Kenna who kicks out before Bobbi could start counting.

Kenna rolled on her stomach trying to get up but she was then hissing with pain as Dana picked her up by the hair.

Bryon Saxton: Bobbi Lane very... Uh... Lenient referee.

Dana put Kenna through a DDT.

Dana went for another cover but Bobbi was too busy fixing her shirt.

Dana: Hello!

Kenna kicks out and jumps as fast as she can on to the second rope into a crossbody but was caught as Dana drops her in a backbreaker, Dana then goes for a headlock.

Bobbi: You want to submit?

Kenna refuses and crawls to the bottom rope but Bobbi wasn't paying attention, she was fixing her shorts.

Bobbi: Ok Ok let go!

Dana let go and ran to the other ropes to jab a knee into Kenna's back.

Dana went with her knee again.

Bobbi: Ok, that's enough. Kenna get off the ropes!

Dana went with a low dropkick to the midsection.

Bobbi: Hey! I said that's enough!

Kenna came and put Dana through a diving bulldog.

Kenna covered Dana.

Bobbi: 1...

Bobbi begins to cough.

Bobbi: 2...

Dana kicks out and rolls over into a pin.

Bobbi: 1... 2...

Kenna throws Dana off of her and both Dana and Kenna charge at each other Dana Brook catches her and completes her finisher into a pin.

Bobbi comes over and as quick as she could she shouts, "1.2.3."

Bryon Saxton: Uh... I guess Dana won.

Bobbi rolls her eyes when Dana demanded she raises her hand and on her other side she had Becky complaining that she screwed Kenna. All of a sudden Dana charged at Bobbi who swiftly got out the way who then crashed into Becky. Bobbi slipped away and watched from the ramp everything that went on in the ring.

Kenna took Dana off of Becky and put her through a KO-rtiz. Kenna then looked at her now former best friend in disgust.

 **Backstage**

Renee: Bobbi, we just saw you make a quick count against your friend. Did you throw the match?

Bobbi: No, of course not, I personally found the match boring so I thought let's just end it now. Its not my fault that Kenna couldn't get a simple pin.

Kenna: Bobbi, I pinned Dana at least 3 times. You let her tear me apart.

Bobbi: Hey I thought you had it so you... Hands free, hands off. I didn't want to interrupt you doing your thing.

Kenna: Bobbi Lane, you are a sore loser, and our friendship is over.

Becky followed Kenna to the locker room, Bobbi then turned to Renee.

Bobbi: I don't know who she's calling a loser, I'm the champ


	26. Chapter 25

**Extreme Rules**

Bobbi went out the ring first getting ready for her one-on-one championship match with Charlotte without her father or anyone. Bobbi admits she didn't train much, sad that the fans paid so much money to see a 2 minute match.

Charlotte came down to the ring, alone. Bobbi smiled a hate her with the devil's mouth. She could not wait for the match to finally start.

The bell rung and Charlotte charged at her legs immediately putting Bobbi on her back but Bobbi kicks her off. Bobbi gets on her feet and grabs Charlotte for a double knee facebreaker. Bobbi rolls over for a count but Charlotte rolls up Bobbi in a small package but Bobbi kicks out. Bobbi throws Charlotte to the ropes and gives her a hard kick to the midsection. Bobbi hold Charlotte and puts her through an alley oop.

Kenna's music played throughout the arena.

Kenna: You wanna make me lose my match? Really?

Bobbi: Get the hell out of here!

Bobbi was rolled up in small package by Charlotte but she kicked out at 2.

Bobbi was about to put Charlotte in the Lane Driver but Charlotte grabbed her legs and was setting up the figure 8. Bobbi Lane kicked her in the face to get her off.

Kenna: Get her Charlotte!

Bobbi ran to the ropes and bounced off, smacking Kenna with an elbow.

Michael Cole: Bobbi Lane giving an elbow to her former best friend and tag team partner.

With Kenna knocked out, Bobbi turned around where Charlotte caught her and put her through a suplex into a turnbuckle. Kenna wraps her arms around Bobbi's neck in a rear naked choke. Charlotte kicked the Florida girl trapped in the corner. All of a sudden Dana Brooks comes out and attacks Kenna. With a mix of punches and kicks the fight leads back to the locker room leaving Charlotte and Bobbi on their own.

"What the hell?" Bobbi thought to herself.

Charlotte was running towards with a knee, Bobbi turned away and let Charlotte run her knee into the turnbuckle. Bobbi grabbed the blonde and performed a backstabber. She then grabs Charlotte and performs her finisher, the Lane Driver.

1... 2... 3...

Bobbi looked at the entrance and Charlotte in confusion as she held her title high.

 **Backstage**

Bobbi: Hey

Seth: Hey, great job holding on to your title.

Bobbi: Unlike you? Im just joking, I'm so freaking happy you're back!

Bobbi hugged the former Shield member.

Seth: Me too. I missed you.

Bobbi and Seth stood there silently as Bobbi stared into Seth's eyes.

Seth: What?

Bobbi: Nothing… I just have a feeling you and me are going to conquer this company


	27. Chapter 26

**Smackdown**

Bobbi: Hold up, hold up. Ok I am sick and tired of all week log. Hearing about Charlotte breaking up with her dad. Let's be honest, that was a break up. Even though, most of it was true. So I'm Women's Champ and all I've been hearing is about Charlotte and her daddy. Like seriously, I'm women's champion and we're talking about the Flair's dirty laundry? I have told Charlotte over and over again back in NXT. Genetics only takes you so far. I grew up without my biological father and I am a champion. I did that on my own. The many times Charlotte has said I was jealous. I think she was the one jealous. Jealous how a single independent woman on my own can get to this level. I'm not a Flair and I'm not a Hart. I'm just a Lane. Roberta Christina Lane from Tampa Bay, Florida. A woman who came into NXT, took over, made it to the WWE and less than a year dominated and climbed to the top. So Charlotte, it doesn't matter to me what your last name is or who your father is. It won't help you get this championship.

Bobbi stepped out of the ring and into a chair next to the announcers' table.

She watched as the match between Dana Brooks and Natalya began.

King: So you were talking about Charlotte's family's dirty laundry. You got a bit personal there as well.

Bobbi: I guess. Oh here comes Charlotte.

Bobbi watched the three blondes.

King: What do you-

Bobbi: Shush I wanna watch this.

Bobbi saw Dana and Charlotte destroy Natalya and pointing at her, Bobbi rolled her eyes.


	28. Chapter 27

Charlotte was on Raw trying to apologize to her father when Kenna and Becky came out.

Becky was explaining her feelings to Charlotte.

Kenna: Yeah, Dana I don't like you either and you know that but I've been with someone who turned that back on me and you don't want to be that person, come out of this with your head held high.

Bobbi then came out with her music playing with Natalya behind her to everyone and Bobbi's surprise. She guessed everyone in the Women's division had something to say.

Bobbi: I'm assuming you're talking about me. And I didn't turn my back on you, in fact you turned your back on me.

Kenna: Really? You let her win my match.

Bobbi: You left and destroyed our friendship to be with her.

Becky: Bobbi, you're just as bad as Charlotte. The Bad Girls Club was such a dominant faction in WWE and you guys changed up the game, I respect that. But you are no better than Charlotte or Seth Rollins.

Bobbi: Well Becky I don't appreciate you putting me in the same boat as this... Girl. But Seth Rollins and I are good friends so...

Natalya: Ok...

Natalya continued to talk to Charlotte which caused Charlotte to get annoyed with everyone ganging up on her.

Natalya: And I can't believe that you're causing all this drama and can't deal that Bobbi Lane beat you fair and square.

Bobbi: Wow Natalya, finally someone on my side. But unlike you and Charlotte I'm not here to start drama or to get on a reality show, I'm here to continue to be WWE Women's Champion.

Bobbi posed while everyone rolled their eyes.

Kenna: Dana why are you even with Charlotte? You're so much better without her.

Charlotte explain she was her apprentice.

Bobbi: Why are you teaching her stuff when I'm the Champ? If anything she should be learning from me.

Charlotte: If you don't remember Bobbi, I was Divas' Champ before you. The last ever Divas' Champ, my name forever in history.

Bobbi: But I'm the first ever WWE Women's champion in the New Era. you can be last but I'll always be first.

Kenna and Becky continue to try to convince Dana to come to her senses then Dana clocked Becky and Kenna attacked her. Natalya and Bobbi attacked Charlotte. It was no use, it was 4 on 2, Charlotte and Dana had to roll out of the ring.


	29. Chapter 28

**Raw**

Bobbi came out when her music hit and threw one of her signature hats into the crowd, she slipped into the ring went to her corner staring daggers into the three women at the commentary table. Kenna Ortiz, Becky Lynch, and Natalya.

Bobbi then heard Dana's theme played and pointed her icy deep blue eyes at the 2 blonde women.

Bobbi yelled at Dana.

Bobbi: Im going to teach you something girl!

The bell rung and Bobbi and Dana were locked.

Dana took advantage with a chokehold.

Bobbi scratches Dana's hand and took advantage with an arm wringer and short clothesline combo.

Bobbi whipped Dana into the ropes where she bounced off and Bobbi was ready with a calf kick but Dana caught it and tripped Bobbi. Dana hit Bobbi with a leg drop.

Kenna: Well I honestly think, these 2 are pretty matched up. Same style, same arrogance. I mean its like watching 2 reflections fighting each other.

JBL: Well they look nothing like each other.

Kenna: You know what I mean, JBL.

Bobbi calf kicked Dana, and put her in position for an alley oop but she can see Charlotte trying to get into the ring. Bobbi goes over to tell Charlotte to stay out, all of a sudden shes rolled up in a small package but kicks out, Bobbi's face is met with Dana's knee and she is covered again. Bobbi blocked out for a second and tries to push Dana off but it was too late. Bobbi was extremely upset but before she can react, she was attacked by both Charlotte and Dana.

Natalya comes into the ring and attacks Charlotte, Dana goes to help her mentor but Bobbi finally gets up seeing red, she pulls Dana's hair, turning her around. Bobbi kicks her in the hip then sets up the alley oop, successfully completing it.

Dana and Charlotte ran away leaving Bobbi and Natalya in the ring.


	30. Chapter 29

**Smackdown**

Bobbi waited in the ring as Natalya came into the ring and tried to shake her hand. Bobbi ignored her and stared with an icy glare at the 2 blondes coming to the ring.

Bobbi told Natalya she was going first and gave Natalya her title to hold.

Kenna Ortiz: I feel bad for Natalya

Kenna and Becky Lynch sat at the announcers table.

"King" Lawler: Why?

Kenna Ortiz: Cause I know how she feels.

The bell rung and Bobbi and Dana charged at each other.

Ranalo: Little rematch from Raw this week.

Bobbi kicks Dana to the ground and runs to the nearest ropes, getting enough momentum for a leg drop. Bobbi then rolled over and ran to the ropes for an elbow drop and covered Dana but she kicked out at 1.

Dana grabbed her hair and gave her a couple blows to the face.

The ref told her to let go of her hair and she did to knee Bobbi in the face.

Dana ran to the corner a running start, connecting her knee with Bobbi's cheek.

Dana covers but Bobbi kicks out before a count started.

Bobbi rolls out of the ring and tags Natalya in.

"King" Lawler: Smart move by Bobbi Lane.

Bobbi watched as Dana tagged Charlotte in, Charlotte woo-ing at her direction.

Bobbi booed and some of the crowd followed.

Becky Lynch: Really?

Kenna Ortiz: Making the crowd boo charlotte is really immature.

Bobbi raised the Women's Championship towards Becky and Kenna's direction.

Kenna: Yeah I see it! Pay attention to your partner! Look at your partner not at me!

Bryon Saxton: Natalya looks like shes in trouble.

Becky Lynch: Bobbi pay attention to the match!

Kenna: Go help your partner!

Bobbi Lane: Natalya!

Bobbi held out her hand.

Charlotte was on top of the turnbuckle getting ready for moonsault before Bobbi took her off.

Dana attacks Bobbi but Bobbi throws her off of the apron.

Natalya tags Bobbi then Natalya throws Charlotte in German suplex.

Bobbi jumps of the second rope, completely a perfect crossbody.

Bobbi covers.

Kenna & Becky at the same time: 1. 2. 3.

Backstage:

Stephanie McMahon: Nice work out there.

Bobbi Lane: Thanks.

Stephanie McMahon: I like you working with Natalya.

Bobbi Lane: Steph, I hope this isnt-

Stephanie McMahon: Listen, you don't interrupt me. I am your boss. This Sunday, you and Natalya will be a team and you will be in a triple tag team match.

Bobbi sighed deeply as she watched Stephanie walk away.


	31. Chapter 30

**Money In The Bank**

Bobbi runs to the second rope to add momentum to a leg drop but left hurt as Charlotte moves out the way and instead Charlotte takes over and stomps on Bobbi like a piece of trash.

Charlotte runs to the corner and smashes her boot into Bobbi's face.

Cover and kicked out at 2.

Charlotte tags in Dana Brooks and Dana Brooks comes in then whips Bobbi Lane into a corner, colliding her shoulder with her body to drive her spine into the steel post.

Charlotte then grabs her hair, making her immobile and allows Dana to kick her stomach.

The ref makes Charlotte let go but Dana throws her across the ring, Bobbi had no choice but to slip out of the ring and tag Becky from the apron.

Becky came and had her way with Dana causing her to tag Charlotte.

Kenna smirked, knowing that Becky was about to go off on Charlotte.

Kenna cheered as Becky suplexes Charlotte across the ring.

Becky tags in Natalya but Charlotte tags in Becky.

Becky looks confused but the ref said they had to fight each other.

So Becky and Natalya bumped fists then continued the match.

Kenna was tagged in when Becky had enough.

Kenna came in with a crossbody off the turnbuckle.

1... 2...

Natalya kicked out the cover.

Kenna was to for a somersault leg drop but was left on her bottom when Natalya tagged in Charlotte but Charlotte tagged in Bobbi but Bobbi would have it. She tagged Charlotte back.

Charlotte: You can't do that.

Charlotte tagged her back.

Bobbi: Yes I can.

Bobbi tagged her back.

Charlotte and Bobbi tags back and forth turned into a slapping match.

The ref interrupted.

He pointed at Charlotte.

Referee: You, out the ring. You, in the ring.

Bobbi: No! I tagged her last.

Referee: If you refuse to continue I will end the match.

Bobbi: Why me?

Referee: Last warning!

Bobbi then heard dumb laughing to her right. Charlotte and Dana snickering like teenage girls.

Bobbi: Fine, fine.

Bobbi got in the ring.

Both Bobbi and Kenna began circling around the ring, measuring each other. Doing the math on each other.

Kenna Ortiz: Vamos!

Michael Cole: Kenna Ortiz and Bobbi Lane know each other well, was in a faction called Bad Girls Club. They were friends since NXT. Now bitter rivals.

Bobbi charged at Kenna but slowed down when she saw Kenna back up.

They smiled at each other.

Bobbi: You're going to keep playing?

Bobbi then ran to the ropes and for momentum, Kenna kept dodging her clotheslines, Kenna went for a clothesline of her own but Bobbi dodged it. Bobbi then grabbed Kenna and got her with a backstabber.

Kenna bit her lip in pain but when she got over it she smirked.

Kenna got up and ran to the ropes, bouncing off for a flying clothesline. Bobbi planned on catching her but Kenna countered with the headscissors takedown.

Bobbi felt like her whole world was spinning, she tried to get up put all of a sudden she was slammed down by Kenna who out her through a diving bulldog. Then Kenna put her through her submission move, the alacran hold.

Bobbi was experiencing mind blowing pain. She tries her best to drag her to the ropes but in the awkward position, it was impossible. She tries to think what to do but the pain was too much. She had to think about saving her leg or her pride. She had absolutely no choice but to tap.

Kenna's music plays, Kenna and Becky both celebrated.

Michael Cole: Kenna Ortiz beating the champion. This will give the Chicana momentum.

Bobbi held her knee, feeling a burning pain. Her body overall hurt.

She couldn't even believe what happened. She felt like she was just hit by a car.

She grabbed her championship, holding it close to her chest as she stumbled out of the ring.

Later...

Dean: Hey

Kenna: Hey, congrats.

Dean: Thanks.

Kenna: I'm sure Mitch is smiling down at you from up there.

Dean: Yeah.

Dean sucks in a deep breath letting the air then exit through his nose.

Dean: So what's up with that kiss?

Kenna: What you mean?

Dean: Hey don't play that on me, you did that on live air and I can watch over and over again on the network so don't play that.

Kenna: I'm not play anything.

Kenna blushes.

Dean: Well then, I wanna thank you for that cause I think that made that moment so much better. I really liked it.

Kenna: Well I got too excited.

Dean: So you usually kiss guys who win briefcases?

Kenna: No I just kiss Dean Ambrose when he wins a briefcase.

Dean: What about when he wins the biggest title in WWE?

Kenna rolls her eyes.

Dean: Well this is what I do when I win titles. I give them to the girl I like.

Kenna: Que?

Dean gives Kenna his title.

Kenna blushes but stares in his blue eyes in confusing.

Kenna: Its nice.

Dean: And I do this when I wanna get official with a girl.

Dean grabs the title and wraps it around Kenna's waist.

He steps back to get a good look of the Mexican girl.

Dean: You look really nice with my title.

Kenna: Really? Well thank you Mr. WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

* * *

AN: Im sorry for this cheesiness lol


	32. Chapter 31

**Raw**

Michael Cole: Bobbi Lane and Kenna Ortiz going at it for the WWE Women's Championship.

Bobbi started the match with a few chops to the chest.

Kenna held her chest and Bobbi ran to ropes to build up for a jumping clothesline.

Michael Cole: The champ, starting off well. Spinning back fist. Shes running to the turnbuckle, going for a crossbody but nobody home.

Kenna runs to the ropes to complete a springboard elbow drop.

Bobbi yanks Kenna's arm, dragging her down.

Bobbi was setting up for her new finisher until Kenna tripped her up. Kenna rolls her up but Bobbi kicks out at 2.

Kenna then grabs Bobbi, completing her finisher KOrtiz.

Kenna covers but Bobbi kicks out at 2.

Bobbi stumbles out of the ring and decides to leave.

Bryon Saxton: What is this?

Bobbi: No, no. Screw this.

Kenna looks at the referee with confusion.

Bobbi: Screw you!

Bobbi holds her title as she walks to the locker room.


	33. Chapter 32

**Smackdown**

Bobbi Lane attacks Kenna Ortiz from behind as she watched her friend Becky Lynch feud with Dana Brooks, Bobbi did her new move outside the ring, Detachment (or the Ozone or Overdrive as its also known).  
Bobbi laughed laughing until she felt something hit her face, it was the fist of Sasha Banks. A woman that most people say should be champion.


	34. Chapter 33

**Raw before The Draft**

Bobbi came out after Sasha, she was already in the ring. Bobbi smiled opponent then screamed at her, telling she wasn't going to get the title.

Bobbi Lane: I'm the freshest female in wrestling, B.

Bobbi took off her championship and handed it to the referee.

The bell rung and already took hold of Bobbi in a choke. Bobbi rolled on her back, breaking Sasha's grip and got onto the bottom rope for an elbow drop. She covered the small girl but she kicked out.

Half the arena was cheering for Sasha, Bobbi told the crowd to shut up before she whips the girl into the corner.

Bobbi goes for a splash but gets a boot right to the face.

Bobbi gets whipped into the corner and Sasha drives her into the metal.

Sasha whips her into the other metal post but Bobbi moved away. Bobbi pulled Sasha's hair, putting her on her back. Bobbi climbed to the top rope for a crossbody but Sasha pushed her off.

Sasha covered her but Bobbi kicked out.

Sasha connected with a backstabber, Bobbi hissed in pain but pushed Sasha shoulder down for a pin but Sasha pushed her off.

Sasha went for a big boot but Bobbi ducked and tripped up Sasha. She went for a cover but Sasha kicked out at 2.

Bobbi tried Sasha's finisher, she connected a backstabber then transitioned into The Bank Statement.

Kenna Ortiz then walked down the ramp, this cause Bobbi to let go.

Kenna: You gonna run? You gonna run?

Sasha then rolled up Bobbi but Bobbi kicked out. Bobbi grabbed Sasha and went for her new finisher Detachment (Overdrive or Ozone as you guys may know it). She covered and the bell rung. She retained her championship.

Stephanie McMahon then came out.

Stephanie: Bobbi I have considered it and your request is granted. Bobbi Lane, Kenna Ortiz, and Sasha Banks will have a match for the WWE Women's Championship in a triple threat street fight.

Bobbi cheered as the crowd went wild.


	35. The Draft Chapter

**Smackdown - The Draft**

Seth and Bobbi sat backstage watching the screen hoping they would be drafted the brand they wanted, Raw. Bobbi even got a new manicure with red polish, thinking that Stephanie was definitely going to pick her above all the other women. They listened for the #1 pick.

When they heard Stephanie say Seth's name, they cheered. Bobbi smiling, happy for Seth.

Shane McMahon: Dean Ambrose.

Bobbi Lane: At least you dont have to deal with him anymore.

Stephanie McMahon: Bobbi Lane.

Seth Rollins: Bobbi! We're on Raw together!

Bobbi Lane: What?

Seth Rollins: Look.

Bobbi eyes weld up, she quickly wiped away tears and began to cheer.

Bobbi Lane: Holy crap, 2nd pick? I was thinking #5 but 2nd? Wow.

Bobbi went to catering and picked up a bottle of champagne that an employee was holding for her then walked back to Seth's locker room.

Bobbi Lane: Shall we celebrate?

...

Dean Ambrose and Kenna Ortiz were watching on the big screen near the guerrilla, Kenna hugged her boyfriend after hearing he was the first pick for Smackdown.

Dean then left to pick up his Smackdown blue t-shirt.

Kenna continued to watch until the second round.

Kenna Ortiz: Im getting worried Dean, what if i dont get drafted to Smackdown?

Dean Ambrose: Dont worry about that, go get ready for your match.

Kenna nodded before going to the ladies' locker room.

...

Kenna Ortiz: Mierda, still havent gotten drafted.

Elle B: I havent either.

Elle was sitting next to her boyfriend Sami Zayn in his Raw t-shirt both sharing a bag of veggie chips.\

Elle B: Kenna look.

Kenna turned around on the screen and saw she was drafted in the 4th round.

Kenna hugs Dean immediately.

Kenna Ortiz: I'm going to Smackdown!

Elle B: Dont tell me im getting drafted on the Network.

Sami Zayn: Whats wrong with that?

Elle B: Nothing. But wouldnt you want to be drafted while millions of people are watching?

...

Elle watched getting a bit annoyed as the 5th round came around.

She heard Stephanie McMahon call her name.

She was surprised to be drafted on Raw, she assumed that she would be on Smackdown. She smiled and giggled, hugging her best friend Kenna. Happy to be on the same brand as her boyfriend.

Elle B: I just remembered, youre not going to be on Raw with me.

Kenna Ortiz: I know, im going to miss you.

Elle B: You want to celebrate later?

Kenna Ortiz: Of course.


	36. Chapter 34

**Battleground**

All three women were in the squared ring; Sasha Banks, Kenna Ortiz, and Bobbi Lane.

Michael Cole: This is for the WWE Women's Championship.

The bell rung and Bobbi pushed Sasha against the ropes, giving a hard chop to her chest. Then Kenna swept Bobbi's legs, making her land on her back giving an opportunity for Sasha to come in with a crossbody. Sasha moved and Kenna came in with a cartwheel leg drop. Kenna went for a cover but Sasha pulled her off, whipping Kenna into the ropes to have her bounced back into her jumping clothesline.

Bobbi spun Sasha around and connected with a spinning back fist then did the same to Kenna.

Bobbi pushes Kenna into the corner, giving some space for a running start only to then be hit with a kick to the gut.

Kenna got on top of the second rope and hit Bobbi with a mushroom stomp and then a discus clothesline to Sasha.

She blew kisses to the crowd, cheering for their possible next face champion.

Sasha came in with a backstabber but Kenna rolled on her back not allowing for the Bank Statement, Sasha covered but Bobbi came in a kendo stick. She smacked the bamboo against the back of the boss.

Bobbi waits for Sasha to get up give harder whacks.

Sasha stands up straight and Bobbi gives a hard hit to the middle of her back.

Bobbi throws down the stick and grabs Sasha getting ready for the Lane Driver.

Kenna stopped this with a kendo stick strike to the back of Bobbi's thigh.

Kenna continued with a string of strikes until Sasha came in with a cup of coke she got from a fan, throwing it on Bobbi.

Sasha and Kenna went under the apron to find some more weapons.

They both helped each other put a table into the ring.

Bobbi set it up against a corner, waiting for one of the girls to come in.

Sasha and Kenna throw in another table then Sasha went into the ring first.

Sasha came in with a drop kick then strangle Bobbi in a sleeper hold.

Bobbi grabbed the abandoned kendo stick and smacked it against Sasha Banks, breaking the hold.

Bobbi then got a big boot to the face by Sasha.

Sasha covered by Kenna pulled her by the hair to get off.

Bobbi took over throwing Sasha against the table with a hammerlock whip and Kenna teamed in with a drop kick to Sasha, driving her against the table, breaking it.

The crowd sounded like thunder.

Bobbi and Kenna stared at each other, knowing what was coming.

Bobbi picked up a kendo stick, Kenna picked up her own.

They smirked at each other than went at it.

Both their kendo sticks broke and now they exchanged fists.

They both got on the turnbuckle.

Michael Cole: This is dangerous.

They both got on the top rope and the crowd went wild.

Sasha then came in with a powerbomb.

The crowd: This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!

Sasha then came in with a novelty baseball bat.

She slammed it into the back of Bobbi and then began choking her with it.

Michael Cole: This is a Street Fight for The WWE Women's Championship, no disqualifications. All of this is allowed.

Sasha then threw away the bat and hit Bobbi with a knee to the face.

She covered.

1…

Bobbi kicked out.

Bryon Saxton: How is she even up?

Bobbi rolled out of the ring, Sasha followed. In a zombie like fashion, Bobbi walked towards the commentary table and picked up a mesh trash can with paper inside it.

Bobbi Lane: Trash.

Bobbi dumped the trashcan on Sasha's head and kicked her with a roundhouse kick.

Kenna then interrupted the exchange as she came in suicida style.

The crowd: This is wrestling. This is wrestling. This is wrestling.

Sasha took off the trashcan on her head and felt her head, feeling a forming welt. Sasha then threw the trashcan at Bobbi's face.

Sasha Banks: You want to call me trash? Really? Me?

Sasha connected with a dropkick.

Sasha Banks: Im the Boss.

Kenna came in with dropkick of her own to Sasha.

Kenna grabbed Bobbi and pushed her in.

Kenna them climbed onto the top rope and completed her new finisher called California Love (springboard tornado ddt), she wiped the blood off her lip.

Kenna then saw Sasha came in and pick up Bobbi like a confused rag doll. She completed her finisher the Bank Statement.

JBL: Kenna what the hell are you going?

Kenna came in and grabbed Bobbi's leg for the Alacran Hold.

Michael Cole: Double submission!

Bobbi tapped out immediately.

Bryon Saxton: Theyre not letting go!

Michael Cole: They need to bring in more officials, now!

A whole team of referees came to break the girls apart.

Michael Cole: They have no choice, they have to end the match.


End file.
